tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fringe/Season 1
Season One of the science fiction television series Fringe aired on the FOX Network from September 8th, 2008 to May 12th, 2009, spanning a total of twenty episodes. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Michael Giacchino - Composer * Russell Denove - Editor * Scott Vickrey, A.C.E. - Editor * Carol Spier - Production designer * Michael Bonvillain, ASC - Director of photography * Tom Yatsko - Director of photography * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Producer * Frederick E.O. Toye - Producer * Brad Caleb Kane - Co-producer * Alex Graves - Executive producer * Alex Kurtzman - Executive producer * Roberto Orci - Executive producer * Bryan Burk - Executive producer * J.J. Abrams - Executive producer * David H. Goodman - Executive producer * Jeff Pinkner - Executive producer * Felicia D. Henderson - Co-executive producer * J.R. Orci - Supervising producer * Patrick Ward - Associate producer * John Litvack - Consulting producer * Jason Cahill - Consulting producer * Darin Morgan - Consulting producer * Tamara Isaac - Associate producer * Michael Wray - Production manager * Anne Stuhler - Production designer * David Hyman - First assistant director * Christo Morse - First assistant director * Annie Tan - Second assistant director * Bob Warwick - Second assistant director * Dana Kuznetzkoff - Unit production manager * Sarah Rae Garrett - Second assistant director * April Webster, CSA - Casting * Lonnie Hamerman, CSA - Casting * Cindy Tolan, CSA - Casting * Jenny Lewis - Canadian Casting * Sara Kay - Canadian Casting * Peter Nicolakakos - Set decorator * Beth Kushnick - Set designer * Joanne Hansen - Costume designer * Marie Abma - Costume designer * Joanna Brett - Costume designer Directors * Alex Graves * Paul Edwards Writers * Alex Kurtzman * J.J. Abrams * Jeff Pinkner * Roberto Orci Notes & Trivia * Director Paul A. Edwards is credited as Paul Edwards in this season. Home video * Fringe: The Complete Series * Fringe: The Complete First Season See also External Links ---- Category:J.J. Abrams Category:Alex Kurtzman Category:Roberto Orci Category:Paul A. Edwards Category:Jeff Pinkner Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Russell Denove Category:Carol Spier Category:Michael Bonvillain Category:Robert M. Williams, Jr. Category:Alex Graves Category:Bryan Burk Category:Patrick Ward Category:Michael Wray Category:David Hyman Category:Bob Warwick Category:Dana J. Kuznetzkoff Category:Sarah Rae Garrett Category:April Webster Category:Lonnie Hamerman Category:Jenny Lewis Category:Sara Kay Category:Peter P. Nicolakakos Category:Joanne Hansen Category:Scott Vickrey Category:Anne Stuhler Category:Tom Yatsko Category:Brad Kane Category:Fred Toye Category:J.R. Orci Category:John Litvack Category:Jason Cahill Category:Darin Morgan Category:David H. Goodman Category:Felicia D. Henderson Category:Tamara Isaac Category:Christo Morse Category:Annie Tan Category:Cindy Tolan Category:Beth Kushnick Category:Marie Abma Category:Joanna Brett Category:Anna Torv Category:Joshua Jackson Category:Lance Reddick Category:Kirk Acevedo Category:Blair Brown Category:Jasika Nicole Category:John Noble Category:Mark Valley Category:Jason Butler Harner Category:Peter Outerbridge Category:Bernadeta Wrobel Category:Jill Harland Category:Peter Sawyer Category:Max Topplin Category:Shaun Shetty Category:Andreas Frank Category:Dennis Mockler Category:Lee Gladman Category:Andrew Hinkson Category:Jim McGrath Category:Jeff Topping Category:Sean Clement Category:Katerina Taxia Category:Anousha Alamian Category:Kelly King Category:Tauqir Shah Category:Omar Habib Category:Quinn Martin Category:Tre Smith Category:Derek Cecil Category:Mark Blum Category:Betty Gilpin Category:Elizabeth Stanley Category:Carmen Goodine Category:Bernie McInerney Category:Ty Jones Category:Jack O'Connell Category:Jacqueline Hendy Category:Danielle Skraastad